greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Again
Home Again is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season and the 68th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary After tragedy strikes the Montgomery family, Addison goes home to Connecticut and Sam and her friends decide to join her. Meanwhile, Sheldon and Violet clash when Sheldon's death row patient confesses to a crime that his wife, one of Violet's patients, believes he didn't commit. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x14AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x14PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x14NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x14CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x14CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x14SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x14SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x14VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x14BizzyForbes.png|Bizzy Forbes PP4x14Ellen.png|Ellen Miller PP4x14Hillary.png|Hillary Loveman PP4x14Brett.png|Brett Loveman PP4x14ArcherMontgomery.png|Archer Montgomery PP4x14TheCaptainMontgomery.png|"The Captain" Montgomery PP4x14MrNelson.png|Mr. Nelson PP4x14Minister.png|Minister PP4x14Guard1.png|Guard #1 PP4x14Guard2.png|Guard #2 Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Montgomery *Roxanne Hart as Ellen Miller *Paula Malcomson as Hillary Loveman *Todd Stashwick as Brett Loveman *Grant Show as Archer Montgomery *Stephen Collins as "The Captain" Montgomery Co-Starring *Dig Wayne as Mr. Nelson *Patrick O'Connor as Minister *Stacy Hall as Guard #1 *Josh Latzer as Guard #2 Medical Notes Hillary Loveman *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Hillary talked to Violet about her husband, who was about to be executed. Violet tried to get her to talk about what would happen if she couldn't get the execution stayed, but she refused to talk about it. Violet was there with her when she learned that her husband was guilty and went with her to ask the wife of the man he had killed to ask the governor for a stay of execution. And then she came with her to witness the execution. Brett Loveman *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Brett, who was going to be executed in 48 hours, spoke to Sheldon. He'd been talking to Sheldon for a few months. Brett had maintained his innocence for 17 years, but he confessed to Sheldon that he was guilty, that he had done it. He had just snapped. "The Captain" Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Oral medication The Captain cut his head when he fell trying to punch Pete. Pete stitched it up. He also deduced that The Captain was taking something. He said he'd been prescribed the medicine for grief. Music "We Will Drink Wine" - Seinking Ships "In My Head" - Unkle Bob Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.73 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x14-1.jpg PP4x14-2.jpg PP4x14-3.jpg PP4x14-4.jpg PP4x14-5.jpg PP4x14-6.jpg PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-8.jpg PP4x14-9.jpg PP4x14-10.jpg PP4x14-11.jpg PP4x14-12.jpg PP4x14-13.jpg PP4x14-14.jpg PP4x14-15.jpg PP4x14-16.jpg PP4x14-17.jpg PP4x14-18.jpg PP4x14-19.jpg PP4x14-20.jpg PP4x14-21.jpg PP4x14-22.jpg PP4x14-23.jpg PP4x14-24.jpg PP4x14-25.jpg Quotes :Charlotte: Tomorrow, at the chapel, stand up and say whatever the hell you want. Funerals aren't for the dead. They're for the living. They're to help us survive when it feels like the grief might just kill us. Tommorow's for you, Addison. Do you hear me? Tell whatever the hell you want. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes